An orthopedic support is a device used to help with the correction or prevention of deformities, disorders and injuries of the skeleton and associated structures (i.e. tendons and ligaments). Orthopedic supports include such devices commonly referred to as casts, splints and braces, which are designed to immobilize and protect injured limbs or other parts of the anatomy of a human or animal.
Since orthopedic supports often enclose or cover part of the body and are preoccupied with immobilization and protection of the concerned body part, they may fail to allow for much circulation of air to the anatomy that is enclosed or covered by the support. For example, braces made of collapsible foam may flatten when compressed against the wearer and limit the exchange of external air with the wearer's skin. In practice, the wearer of the orthopedic support may find wearing the orthopedic support uncomfortable as the covered area of their anatomy may become too warm causing perspiration. In addition to causing the wearer discomfort, perspiration and lack of adequate aeration over several hours or days may be unhygienic and may increase the likelihood of skin irritation, infection and other undesirable health conditions. Prosthetic supports, used in conjunction with a prosthesis, may have similar deficiencies with respect to providing adequate aeration.
In addition to allowing for aeration to the skin, it would be desirable for orthopedic and prosthetic supports to provide the appropriate amount of cushioning, support and protection at the locations they are needed depending on the individual needs of the wearer which may change over time.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.